


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku wishes that Sanzo would come back soon. Goku x Reincarnated!Sanzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community [**weissvsaiyuki**](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/), Week 5 Challenge - "Forbidden Fruit".

Goku trudged up the worn mountain path, two packs tucked under one arm as he ducked under branches and stepped over fallen rocks. The air was filled with birdsong and leaves fluttered in the breeze like tiny verdant flags as Goku hiked up the hem of his robes and climbed the last few steps. He walked onto the flagstone terrace and smiled when he was pelted with a flurry of pink petals from the sakura tree that grew behind the flowing curves of an armchair-shaped tomb.

“Hi, Sanzo,” he said, waving to one of the two tall, black granite tablets that stood next to each other in the stone alcove. “Hi, Master Koumyou.” He nodded at the second tablet.

Goku set his burden down on the platform and retrieved a short-handled broom from a canvas duffel. “I’m sorry that it’s messy here,” he said while he swept away a winter’s worth of fallen twigs and leaves, “but the snow didn’t melt all the way until just a few weeks ago, an’ the monks said they weren’t able to get up here.” He bent to pick up a few broken branches and tossed them over the terrace’s short wall. “I’m kinda glad, though; it means I can do a proper cleaning, ‘specially since it’s the first time I’ve been here on Grave Sweeping Day.”

It was almost ten years since Goku had been here last. Twenty-three years had passed since Sanzo had joined his master on the hillside terrace that overlooked Kinzan Temple, and Goku had spent most of those years learning the duties of his inherited station, as well as finding new owners for the stolen scriptures.

He made short work of the sweeping, and then he fished a cloth out of the duffel and cleaned the two tablets. “Hakkai helped me learn about what to do for today. He an’ Gojyo say hi.”

His ministrations finished, Goku put away his cleaning tools and opened the second bundle. He unfurled a blanket onto the platform, and then he arranged a picnic lunch before the tablets. After lighting a stick of incense, Goku reached into the hamper to retrieve a jug of sake and three cups. He set a cup in front of each slab and poured, and then he lit two cigarettes and set them next to each cup.

“I’m not gonna smoke,” he said, pouring a cup for himself, “although Gojyo keeps teasin’ me that I can’t be a real Sanzo priest if I don’t smoke. Kampai!” Goku touched the rim of his cup to the other two and then he raised it to his lips and drained the contents.

“The Three Aspects want me to stay here for awhile,” Goku said in between mouthfuls of meatbun. “We finally found people for the Uten and Muten scriptures, and while they're thinkin' about maybe findin' somebody for the Seiten scripture they definitely want me to keep the Maten, since a youkai is supposed to have that one. I guess I qualify as a youkai." He poured himself some more sake.

"I dunno," he said, fingering the parchments that rested on his shoulders, "I think I wanna keep both, like you guys did. They can’t just take it from me, can they?” Goku hoped that wasn’t the case. He liked that he was wearing both scriptures, something that Sanzo was only able to do for a few short years…it was like Goku was now doing it for him.

Goku reached for another meatbun. “I’ll have to figure out what I’m gonna do here. I’m not good at paperwork, or sermons, or other stuff like that. I wouldn’t mind teachin’ the monks an’ students how to fight—y’know, sparring an’ stuff.” He poked Sanzo’s tablet. “You were really good, but I think I would’ve beaten you in that one contest if you hadna chanted that sutra at me.”

The memory made him laugh, and then his laughter faded. Goku leaned against the cold black granite. “I miss you, Sanzo,” he said, tracing his fingers along the chisled grooves of a column of kanji. “I never thought I’d miss gettin’ yelled at, or hit with your fan, but I do.” He peeked over at the other tablet, and then he bent his head and whispered, “I miss us fuckin’, too.” Loneliness washed over him then, and Goku pressed his forehead against the smooth stone. "Where are you?" he asked. "You should be back by now." Sanzo should have reincarnated, Goku figured, and should be about twenty-three.

“Sanzo-sama?”

Goku started, and when he turned around he saw a young monk at the edge of the terrace. “I told everybody that I didn’t want to be interrupted this afternoon,” he said, and his voice held a note of unexpected steel. “I also told everybody that I want to be called Goku.” It might have been twenty-three years, but hearing the word ‘Sanzo’ still made Goku’s heart skip a beat.

“I’m sorry, Goku-sama.” The monk bobbed a bow. “The year's new students have arrived, and the abbot thought that since you will be staying on at Kinzan that you could come and greet them.”

Goku's chin jutted out. "They can wait. This is important. I'll be down when m'done." If the monks thought they could boss him around because he wasn't smart like they were, they had another think coming—Goku grew up with Sanzo ignoring bossy monks.

"Y-yes, Goku-sama."

Goku listened for the scrape of the monk's sandals to fade away, and then he turned back toward the tablets. "I've been here three days an' they're already a pain in my ass," he said. "I don't know how you didn't kill 'em, Sanzo." He sighed. "Guess I might as well get it over with," he said, and he began to gather up the remains of his picnic lunch. The incense and the cigarettes had burned away, and Goku tipped the contents of the two sake cups into the offering bowls that sat at the base of each marker.

He put everything away, and then he bowed before Koumyou Sanzo’s tablet. “Thank you for savin’ Sanzo, all those years ago,” he said. “I would still be in that cave if you hadna saved his life. I wish I could have met you…from the stuff Sanzo told me it sounds like you were a fun person."

Goku faced Sanzo's tablet and bowed again. "Thank you for savin' _me_ ," he said. "Thank you for lettin’ me stay by your side, an' thank you for trustin’ me with your scriptures." He reached out and touched the stone one last time. “I wish you were here. Come back soon, okay?”

He gathered up his things, and slowly made his way down the steep path. _This place really isn’t so bad,_ he thought. Every temple he’d been in had bossy monks, but Kinzan had a wild beauty and a peacefulness that soothed Goku’s soul.

Besides, he could visit Sanzo’s grave whenever he wanted.

* * *

When Goku entered the main temple building he felt an odd fluttering in his stomach, and he pressed a hand to his belly. He couldn’t possibly be hungry; he’d just finished consuming a very large lunch. Nerves, he supposed. He never liked it when he had to speak to large groups, and he thanked Buddha—repeatedly—that they didn’t make him give sermons. Or, he thought, it could be the sake. He shrugged off the sensation and headed toward the assembly hall.

The same monk who had come for him earlier was waiting at the door. “This way, Goku-sama,” he said, gesturing for Goku to enter.

One of the senior monks stood at the front of the hall, addressing a group of several dozen young men. When he saw Goku a look of annoyance flashed across his face, and Goku was secretly pleased that he had made them all wait.

The monk cleared his throat. “You are all here at a very auspicious time. For the first time in many years a Sanzo priest will be staying at Kinzan Temple, and you will have the opportunity to benefit from his wisdom.” He turned and bowed to Goku, and then he announced, “Toa Goku Sanzo, the Thirty-Second of China, Guardian of the Seiten and Maten sutras.”

Crisp cotton rustled as the students prostrated on the floor before him, and Goku fidgeted when a hush fell over the room. “Hi,” he said.

The students raised their heads and stared at him.

The monk coughed. “Do you have a few words for these young men, Sanzo-sama?”

Goku bit his lip, and then he said, “Umm…study hard, and, uh…do your best.”

When it became apparent that he wasn’t going to say anything else, the students lowered their heads to the floor again. Goku waved and then beat a hasty retreat. He was stymied in achieving a complete escape by the abbot, who met him in the hallway.

“Goku-sama, there is a serious matter that I must discuss with you.”

“Now?” The weird feeling in his belly was still there, and Goku had thought to go to the kitchen and finagle some snacks.

“Yes, now. When the students arrived in the courtyard this morning, old Master Touyen recognized one of them.”

Goku frowned. “What does that have to do with me? Maybe Master Touyen saw the kid in one of the towns or somethin’.” Although, having met the old man, Goku wondered how he could have made it into town. The dude was _old_.

The abbot shook his head. “Master Touyen has not left Kinzan Temple since he arrived as a student almost eighty years ago.” He touched Goku’s sleeve. “Goku-sama, he believes the young man is the _tulku_ of Genjo Sanzo.”

Hearing the name sent a shock through Goku’s body. “The w-what of Sanzo?”

“His reincarnation,” the abbot replied gently. “Master Touyen is the only person left who lived at Kinzan when Genjo Sanzo was young. He says that the boy who arrived here today is the same boy who was brought here almost fifty years ago by Koumyou Sanzo.”

Goku gaped at him.

“I need you to confirm if this is true. You were Genjo Sanzo’s companion, his heir, and the person who knew him best. Please, come with me.”

Goku wordlessly followed the abbot down a long hallway, until the man stopped in front of an ornate wood door.

“He’s in here, in my office, with Brother Shen. Please, go in.”

Goku took a deep breath and went inside.

A young man slouched in the chair opposite the large, teak desk that dominated the room. He wore an acolyte’s short cotton robe and woven hemp sandals, but what immediately drew Goku’s attention was a mop of shaggy, golden-blond hair.

 _Can it be him? He doesn’t look twenty-three. Or even twenty._ Goku backed up to stand by the door, and he gripped the doorjamb as he struggled to calm the rabble of butterflies in his stomach. He’d waited for this day for so long, and now he didn’t know what to do.

The abbot gestured for the other monk to leave, and then he sat down in his chair.

The young man studied his fingernails, ignoring everyone in the room.

“I have been told your name is Kin,” the abbot said. “I have also been told that you are not on our list of expected students, and that you took it upon yourself to join the queue as the others entered Kinzan temple. Why did you come here? Where is your home?”

“I don’t have a home any more,” Kin replied flatly, his attention still on his fingers. “My mother remarried and her new husband didn’t want an extra mouth to feed.”

“And your father?”

“My father divorced my mother after I was born. He thought she’d been unfaithful, since I don’t look like him. I don’t look like her, either, but I guess he didn’t care about that.”

“Why did you come here?”

A thin shoulder lifted in a shrug. “Seemed as good a place as any. This woman I met on the road told me about the temple, and she said I should come here.”

The abbot frowned. “What woman? We do not permit women here at Kinzan.”

Kin shrugged again. “She was some weird woman who wore see-through clothing and had big tits. She kept mispronouncing my name.”

Goku gasped, and the wood of the doorframe cracked under his hand. “Bosatsu,” he said.

The boy’s head turned, and a piercing violet gaze flicked over Goku. “Who’s he?” Kin asked, still looking at Goku.

“H-hi,” Goku said, “I’m Goku.” His heart was pounding so loudly he was sure that the whole temple could hear it.

“This is Goku Sanzo,” the abbot said. “He is a sanzo priest, one of the highest-ranking priests in all of China.”

“Hunh,” Kin replied. He gave Goku an appraising look. “He doesn’t look like much of a priest,” he said, and then he slouched back in his chair and picked his ear with his pinky finger. The collar of Kin’s robe slipped off his shoulder, revealing delicate collarbones.

 _Oh, gods, it’s him._ Goku was almost overcome with a rush of emotions; joy, relief, and terror were churning together in his gut, and he was totally unprepared for the wave of lust that surged through him at the sight of Kin’s bare shoulder. He swallowed with some effort and glanced away, keeping his gaze on the worn rug beneath his feet.

“Kin, you can go to the assembly hall now, and join the other students," the abbot said. "We’ll speak again later."

The young man rose from the chair, straightened his robe and headed for the door, and as he passed Goku their gazes met again. Goku resisted the urge to touch messy, golden hair, and he shoved back all the emotions roiling inside him and just smiled. Kin’s eyebrows drew together as he studied Goku, and then he looked away and left the room.

Goku watched him amble down the hallway, his sandals scritching on the stone floor.

“He was probably named for his hair,” the abbot said.

Goku looked back at him and blinked. "Hunh?"

""Kin' means 'gold','" the man replied, and then he waved a hand at the now-empty chair, indicating for Goku to sit. "He was most likely named for his hair color. Is it him, Sanzo-sama?"

"Yeah.” Goku sank gratefully into the chair. He could barely breathe. “H-how old is he?"

"He says he’s fifteen."

Goku squeezed his eyes shut. _Crap._ The next couple of years were going to be filled with a _lot_ of cold showers.

_Sanzo, this is so not fair._

At that moment, Goku swore he could hear laughter, high up on the mountain terrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kin finds that life at Kinzan temple isn't so bad, even though he doesn't understand why Kinzan - and Goku - seem so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, CHAPTER TWO. XD 
> 
> Sekaiseifuku made serious puppy eyes at me when I posted the original fic, which was intended to be a one-shot, and I think she also must have secretly snuck plot bunnies into my house, because there will be more chapters!

Living at a temple actually wasn’t all that bad, Kin decided as he swept cherry blossoms from a flagstone walkway. He had a place to sleep, clothes on his back, and he was getting an education.   
  
The food wasn’t the best, but Kin wasn’t all that fussy about what he ate. Priest Sanzo, on the other hand, kept trying to get the other monks to serve bigger meals, and Kin figured the only reason they ate as well as they did was because of him.  
  
 _Goku_ , he reminded himself. _He wants to be called Goku._ It was strange for a priest of such high rank to not want to go by his title, but Goku was a little strange himself. He looked—and acted—like a dopey kid sometimes, even though Kin had heard that Goku was almost fifty… and it was rumored that he might be even older than that. Like everyone else, Kin had heard the stories about how Genjo Sanzo and his companions had defeated the demon king Gyumaoh so many years ago.  
  
Sometimes, it was hard to believe that the same person who ate three dinners and tried to have four desserts was also the powerful, raging beast known as Seiten Taisei. But when Kin would watch him fight during their group lessons and sparring sessions, he saw Goku’s not-human speed and strength, and the deadly grace that spoke of years of training.  
  
Kin paused his sweeping when he heard the tapping of a walking-stick. He glanced over to his right and saw old Master Touyen making his way along the flagstone walkway. Kin knew his destination was a wooden bench built beneath the ancient, sprawling sakura tree whose petals Kin was sweeping; the old man liked to sit there in the afternoons. The abbot had made it an unofficial duty for the acolytes to keep half an eye on the elderly master when he was walking around the temple grounds. Kin didn’t mind. Touyen’s nonsense about Kin resembling the long-dead Genjo Sanzo had kept him from getting kicked out of Kinzan.  
  
The taps of Touyen’s stick grew soft as the old man crossed onto the grass. Kin resumed his sweeping, and he watched while Touyen eased himself onto the worn, wooden bench. Kin was surprised when the monk fished a pipe out of one of his sleeves, lit it, and took a deep puff.  
  
“I thought monks weren’t supposed to smoke.” Kin said from his spot nearby.  
  
Touyen started, and he looked over at Kin with a rheumy blue gaze. “Well now, it’s young Kouryuu—no, that’s not it. What is your name in this life, young man?”  
  
“Kin, master,” Kin replied.   
  
“I have known many monks who enjoy a smoke now and then,” Touyen said. “In fact, the last two Sanzo priests who lived here at Kinzan were smokers. They drank, too. Speaking of drink, go and get me a cup of tea, will you? Ask Lan to make it for me.”  
  
Kin set his broom down next to the bench and went off to fetch the old man’s tea.  
  
“He asked me to make it, did he?” Lan chuckled as he prepared a tray with a cup of tea and some rice cakes. “Probably because I’m the only one who will put sake in it for him.”  
  
 _Seems like it’s not only Sanzos who like to drink,_ Kin thought as he carried the small tray back to where Touyen sat.  
  
“Thank you, young man,” Touyen said as he took the cup from the tray. He gestured at the other end of the bench. “Come, sit with me a while.”  
  
Kin sat down, and he set the tray down on the grass in front of them. “So, you knew the other Sanzos who lived here?”  
  
“I had the great honor to meet them, yes,” Touyen replied. He took a sip from his cup and sighed. “Ah, this is good. It has been several months since you came to us, Kin. How do you find life at Kinzan Temple?”  
  
Kin shrugged. “It’s all right, I guess.”  
  
“Master Bi says you have shown promise in your studies, although you tend to argue with him and your other instructors.”   
  
“Master Bi acts like I’m going to become a monk.” And Kin liked arguing with the instructors, most of them were full of shit anyway. The only one he didn’t argue with was Goku, because Goku knew his shit about fighting, and even Kin wasn’t foolish enough to argue with a Sanzo priest—although there was ample evidence that the Thirty-Second Sanzo was an idiot.  
  
“Well, you _did_ come to a temple.” Touyen hid a smile behind his pipe stem.   
  
“I only came here because that strange woman told me about it.” Kin rubbed a callused thumb on his broom handle. He wasn’t going to tell the old man—or anyone—that he found the place achingly familiar, even though he knew he’d never been to Kinzan before.   
  
Goku was familiar, too.  
  
“You were led here by Merciful Kannon herself,” Touyen said.   
  
“Pfft.” Kin shook his head. “Everyone keeps saying that. She was just some weird old hag.”   
  
“Be careful, my son, that She doesn’t overhear your blasphemy. Kannon has been known to make mischief with those She favors. Even now, She has littered your hair with sakura petals.” Touyen reached over to pluck a petal out of Kin’s hair, but Kin jerked away from the contact, and shifted toward the end of the bench.  
  
“Hey, Kin!” Goku waved at him from across the great lawn. “C’mere!”  
  
Kin glanced over at Touyen, who was placidly sipping his tea. “Do you require anything else, master?”  
  
“Go ahead,” the old monk said. “Abbot Joden might think that I need babysitters, but I will be perfectly fine here by myself. Just set the tray next to me and I will leave my cup there when I am done.”  
  
Kin did as he was told, and then he set his broom down next to the bench and headed over towards where Goku stood.  
  
He was halfway across the great lawn when Goku trotted over to meet him halfway, plowing right through the pile of petals that Kin had carefully swept.  
  
“You messed up my sweep pile,” Kin said, scowling at Goku. “Do you know how hard it is to sweep sakura blossoms? They go all over the place.”  
  
Goku laughed. “Yeah, I did my fair share of sweeping when I lived at Keiun temple. And they _do_ go all over the place—look, there’s even some in your hair.” He reached over and plucked a few petals that were tangled in blond, shining strands.  
  
Kin felt Goku’s hand in his hair, and he had an odd moment of deja-vu; a time, long ago, when someone else had laughed and plucked sakura blossoms from his hair. But his hair had been white, not blond, and Kin had a hazy memory of kisses that tasted of warmth, and sunlight.  
  
“Kin? You okay?”  
  
Kin blinked, and he looked at Goku. “Hunh?”  
  
“Where’d you go? I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you space out,” Goku said.   
  
“It was weird,” Kin said. “Just now, when you were picking out those petals it felt like someone had done that to me before.”  
  
Goku got a funny look on his face then, a mix of _sadnesslonginglove_ that passed like a shadow over his usually cheerful expression. Kin almost regretted telling him about the strange moment, because seeing Goku look that way made something clench in his chest.  
  
But just as quickly, it was gone, and Goku was back to his usual sunny self.   
  
“Why did you call me over, besides to mess up my sweeping?” Kin asked.  
  
Goku grinned at him, and then replied, “Abbot Joden wants to see us. I don’t know why, yet.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Kin did a mental re-play of his words and actions over the past few days, but he couldn’t find find anything deserving of a Talk from the abbot. Except maybe the arguing with instructors, but Kin had been doing that since he’d arrived. He followed Goku across the lawn, past a now-napping Touyen, and into the main building.  
  
* * *  
  
Brother Shen stood by the abbot’s door, and Kin had another, more recent flash of deja-vu—this time, remembering the first day he had come here, and had been taken to the abbot’s office. The monk gestured for Kin to enter, but when Goku tried to follow him, Shen held up an arm to block his way.  
  
“Pardon me, Goku-sama, but the abbot would like to speak to Kin and the other boys first. He will call you in momentarily.”  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
Kin looked back and saw Goku’s confused expression. _This should be interesting,_ he thought, although he was puzzled as well. His curiosity increased when he entered the room and saw three other students standing before the abbot’s desk.  
  
“Ah, Kin, there you are. I am aware that you were attending to Master Touyen when I sent for you, so I will overlook your lateness. Please stand next to Huan.”  
  
It took all of Kin’s self-control not to roll his eyes, and he walked over and stood next to the other boy.   
  
“It has been determined that Goku Sanzo should be assigned a personal attendant, in keeping with his status here at Kinzan,” the abbot said. “You four have the top marks in your studies, as well as your Buddhist and martial arts training. You have been chosen as candidates for this position, and I will make the final selection this afternoon. Qin, tell me why you should be chosen for this honor.”  
  
The young man on the far end of the row pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and said, “I would carry a copy of Sanzo-sama’s schedule, and make sure that he is prompt for all of his classes and appointments.”  
  
“He doesn’t like to be called that,” Kin said.  
  
“That is his proper title,” Qin insisted.  
  
“Thank you, Qin,” the abbot said, and he made a few notes on his pad. “Xiaowen? How about you?”  
  
The second boy bounced up and down in excitement. “I would love to serve the illustrious Goku-sama! He is one of my heroes, and I would be most pleased to listen to his stories of his journey West, and the great battle at Hontou.”  
  
Kin eyerolled before he could catch himself. “Great, a fanboy.”  
  
The abbot eyed him sternly. “Kin, please keep your comments to yourself. Now, Feng.”  
  
The young man next to Kin bowed to the abbot and said, “I respectfully decline, Abbot Joden.”  
  
The other boys gasped, and Joden raised an eyebrow. “You decline the honor of serving a Sanzo priest?”  
  
Feng bowed again. “Yes, abbot.”  
  
“You will tell me why.”  
  
“Sanzo-sama is a fine fighter, and I respect his teachings in the martial arts. But I do not wish to be the personal attendant to a demon, however heroic—”  
  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Kin rounded on him and threw a punch to Feng’s jaw, knocking the boy to the ground.  
  
“Kin!” The abbot stood.  
  
“You don’t deserve to be taught by him, you piece of shit,” Kin said, looming over Feng. “You don’t deserve to hear his stupid jokes, or bring him his fifteenth snack of the day, or wake him up for class when he’s napping in the peach orchard.” He grabbed the collar of Feng’s robe. “So what if he’s a demon? He’s a better person than you’ll ever be.”  
  
“That’s enough, Kin.” Joden sat back down in his chair. “Feng, please stand.”  
  
The boy got to his feet, and he shot Kin a dark look while he rubbed at his jaw.   
  
“Feng, I will remove you as a candidate.”  
  
Feng gave Kin a smug smile, and then he bowed before the abbot. “Thank you.”  
  
Joden didn’t look up from his pad. “I will also remove you from this temple, effective immediately.”  
  
“But—”  
  
The abbot looked up, and his expression was grim. “Genjo Sanzo and his companions—which included Son Goku, now Goku Sanzo—not only defeated Gyumaoh, but they also destroyed the Minus Wave, so that humans and demons could have a chance to live together in peace. A temple has no room for hatred, Feng, so you will leave, now.”  
  
Kin and the other two students were silent while Feng left the room.  
  
“Qin and Xiaowen, you may leave my office and return to your duties.”  
  
Kin watched them leave, and he was surprised when Brother Shen returned with Goku.  
  
“What was the yelling about?” Goku asked. “Feng looked upset when he left your office.”  
  
“Nothing to trouble you with, Goku-sama,” Joden said. “The other senior monks and I decided it was high time you were assigned a personal attendant to take care of your needs, and I have selected Kin for that task.”  
  
Kin blinked in surprise.  
  
“Of the four candidates, he displayed the most knowledge and understanding of your likes and dislikes, as well as your daily routine.” Joden glanced over at Kin, and gave him a small nod of approval. “He also proved that he has a true Buddhist spirit, even if his ways are not always as peaceful as we might like.”  
  
“B-but—but—” Goku stuttered, “I don’t need someone to take care of me! I—I—”  
  
“Goku-sama, I understand that in your youth you were Genjo Sanzo’s attendant. Consider this a turn of the Great Wheel, and accept it as such. It is a great honor for Kin.”  
  
“But,” Goku tried one more time.  
  
“It’s settled, then.” Joden closed his notebook and rose from his chair. “Kin, take your things to Goku-sama’s quarters, you will be given a room there.”  
  
Kin nodded, fascinated by the multiple shades of red that were appearing on Goku’s face. As he followed Goku out of the abbot’s office, Kin decided that Toa Goku Sanzo, the Thirty-Second of China, looked pretty damn adorable when he blushed.


End file.
